


A Single Edged Blade: Holiday Oneshot

by ArmedWooper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWooper/pseuds/ArmedWooper
Summary: Aleena visits some friends and has a surprise visit from someone she cares about
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	A Single Edged Blade: Holiday Oneshot

Aleena sighed and sipped her hot Chocolate. Team Crayon was taking a few days off of trying to clear Eden to celebrate the Holidays and everyone was doing something. Chio was off giving presents to everyone. Rev and Y’layuh were in Limsa having dinner. Blank was visiting family outside in Ul’dah. Arthus was spending time getting something set up in front of the FC house. Aqua was off getting drunk somewhere in Limsa as well and last but not least Rika was trying to get her Carbuncle into a reindeer outfit.  
Aleena looked at her hot chocolate and said to herself, “I have sent my gifts to my family in Ishgard, and made my donations. So why do I feel so alone.” She set down her cocoa and began to walk around the Goblet thinking that she should be doing something. She wandered to the central area and watched the Families out walking for the night.  
A voice in the back of her head said, “Hey. Dumbass.”

“What is it Fray?”

“why don’t you go visit him?”

“who?”

“you know who. don’t be stupid. Go wish him a happy holiday. And while your at it you should do something else…”

Fray told her what they thought she should do and she said, 

“yeah… yeah I should do that. What kind of Flower do you think he would have liked?”

“If what he said is true then your gut feeling should be the right answer. Happy Holidays, Aleena. Make sure it’s a good one for those who are here and those are not.”  
Frays presence faded from her Consciousness and Aleena sighed. 

“Alright, time to go to Gridania.”

Later…

“…and here is your change. Not many people buy that kind of flower this time of year. Is it for someone special?”

“Yes. Someone I used to know died and I want to honor their memory.”

“but with that flower?”

“It was their favorite.”

“well who am I to judge. Happy Holidays!”

“and same to you.”

Aleena exited the flower shop with two bouquets and teleported to Camp Dragonhead. Walking the short distance to the cliffedge wasn’t the hard part. It was trying to figure out what to say. She approached the Gravestone and noticed that it had snow on it. Brushing the snow off the top she laid down the Hellebore Bouquet in front of the Grave and said, “Merry Starlight Haurchefant. Its… Its been while. I’m sorry I didn’t come to visit on your birthday. I was preoccupied with something. It’s a long story but…” Aleena then began telling the story of the First and was standing there until she couldn’t feel her feet. She finished by saying, “…and then his last words were to remember him. To remember that he once lived. We all made it out alive but… I don’t know Haurche. Sometimes when im alone I think about what he said. Not about the rejoining. Im glad we stopped that. But the other stuff. All the stuff about past lives. I-” She stopped talking and shook her head. “I hope I do right by you Haurche. You believed in me when the world didn’t. Thank you.” She leaned down and placed a mug of Hot Cocoa by the Bouquet and teleported to the Mor Dhona. 

Then she focused on the Crystarium and teleported to it. Then she teleported to The Tempest. She walked to the Cliff edge overlooking the remains of the city of Amaurot. Climbing down the cliff edge a bit she found the little cave she had painstaking dug out and placed a little Aetheryte there to make teleporting there easier. The only problem is getting it linked to the Aetheryte in the city was impossible. So she was forced to dig this little cave here and it was there that she had built a grave for Hades. She knew that if it was anywhere else it would be destroyed by someone.  
Probably Alisae, She thought wryly to herself with a small smile, her first instinct is to destroy anything that threatens me or has threatened me.

Laying down the Dactylanthus flowers she sat on the cliff edge next to grave and said, 

“You know you gave me a fuck ton to think about you old bastard. Past lives, memories forgotten, and all the while you watched from afar. Trying to figure out if I was the one who was dear to you. Don’t get me wrong. Im glad I stopped your stupid rejoining but… I wish I could have talked to you more. You remind me of an older brother that moved away and I hadn’t heard from in years. Ever since I stopped you I have been seeing things that I don’t know how to explain. Its like I close my eyes but I still see everything. Its not the Aether sight either. This is different. Its like an outline of color, and everyone has their own outline. But not everyone fits inside their outline.” She looked at the ocean above and continued, 

“I have lived almost a quarter a century. I don’t know when or how I will die. Frankly I feel like I should be scared about that. You lived for millennia trying to figure out how to get me back. Back to the way I was. Somehow though, I know it wont be the person you want. Call it a gut feeling.”

A soft chime came from her coat pocket and Aleena pulled out her Tomephone. It was the alarm for the holiday party at the FC house.

“I don’t know when I will be back to visit so behave yourself,” Aleena said, “Happy Holidays Hades.”

She left another cup of Hot Cocoa by his grave and teleported back to the Crystarium, then to Mor Dhona, then to the FC house. Her Raid group and Fc mates welcomed her back and Arthus unveiled his latest contraption: a firework system that fired special fireworks in such a way to make moving pictures.

Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed and Aleena drank some eggnog, sung carols, and threw snowballs at everyone. She ended the night by sitting on the roof of the FC house and humming when she heard the Cieling hatch open and someone said, “how the fuck do you get up here everytime ‘Leena?”

“oh! Lyse! When did you get here?”

“a few minutes ago and asking around everyone said you were on the roof again.” She said laughing, “Happy Yuletide!” she held out a box wrapped in Red Wrapping paper.

“I didn’t even think to get you anything…” Aleena said worriedly.

“you being alive and safe is a perfect present ‘Leena.” Lyse said sitting down next to her.

“aren’t they going to miss you in Ala Mihgo?”

“they aren’t going to miss me for a night and besides I wanted to see my girlfriend.”

“uh huh.” Aleena said unwrapping the box and was struck speechless when she pulled out necklace of diamonds.

“Lyse. How the hell did yo-“

“Leena. Take the damn gift. And no, you are not allowed to ask how much it cost.”

“I cant wear this! Im gonna make it look bad by wearing it and I didn’t eve-“

Lyse leaned forward and kissed Aleena.

“Leena?”

“y-yes?” Aleena asked her brain fuzzy and warm.

“shut up.”

“okay.”

They stayed up there all night until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!  
> and yes I ship WoLxLyse. what can I say? I have always had a thing for a woman that can kick my ass. ;)


End file.
